When Worlds Collide
by Addikted
Summary: Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka find a portal in the Northern Forest and lead them to the Human World. What happens when they meet Jamie, a 12 year old girl who knows about them and Gakuen Alice. NxM, HxR
1. The Portal

When Worlds Collide

**Chapter 1**

"Remind me, why are we going here again?" Mikan said.

"To have detention because of that incident in the classroom a while ago." Hotaru said.

"It's because of that someone here!" Mikan yelled while pointing to Natsume.

**Flashback**

_Mikan was cleaning with her classmates when suddenly Natsume came in, and peeking on her skirt since she was kneeling and scrubbing the floor. Then Mikan noticed and yelled " Natsume you Idiot!!!" Then Mikan threw a pail of water at him. Natsume said, "Stop it Flower Prints" Mikan got angrier and threw everything she saw, sponge, soap and buckets of water. Then Hotaru tried to shoot her with the Baka Gun but instead, it hit Ruka. Ruka got angry and threw her a bucket. Suddenly, Jinno-sensei came in, and saw all of them: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. "Detention all of you, in the Northern Forest: stay there for an hour, NOW!!!" They all got out and went to the Northern Forest._

**End of Flashback**

"Tch, it's not my fault so zip it Flower Prints." Natsume said.

"I said stop it!!!"

**In the Human World**

"OMG!!! I really am getting obsessed with these fanfics!!!" Jamie said while staring at the window in her classroom. Then she sat down on her desk and began daydreaming. Talking to herself (as always) and said "OMG, they're so cute!!" Jan looked at her weirdly and said, "Jamie stop acting stupid." Jamie kept quiet. She just can't stop thinking about the fanfics she saw and Gakuen Alice anime, especially to a certain Polka Dots and Pervert.

**Back to the Northern Forest**

The 4 were sitting in a tree. They were tired, so they decided to stop over at this tree. Suddenly, they saw something glowing in a near by bush, they checked it out.

The glowing thing was weird, and they wondered what it was.

"Do you think it's a spaceship of aliens?" Mikan said.

"Of you, I don't think so." Natsume said.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan yelled.

Suddenly the glowing thing sucked them up.

"It must be a portal to somewhere." Hotaru said.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" They all yelled.

The portal led them to the Human World, and they left the anime world, as well as Gakuen Alice (for now).


	2. Jamie and The Human World

**Chapter 2**

**In the Human World**

Another day has passed. Jamie kept on surfing and reading the fanfics she sees on the internet, and always gets interested in them. She thought about making her own since she wanted to be a writer, but she can't. Suddenly her brain starts to project thoughts and images: images of Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru ending up in her world, and suddenly out of nowhere, she learns Japanese within 5 seconds in her mind, and gains all the Alices, and the ability to control them. She thought of this as a dream due to her obsession in Alice Academy and continued sleeping. The next morning, she heard there were new students in I-A, her co-section in her school. Jamie belonged in I-B. Suddenly, the director called all of I-B and I-A students to proceed in the room of I-A students.

"Today, we will be having new students. They won't be Koreans like we used to have, but Japanese. Please introduce yourselves." The director said.

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru got confused, they didn't understand the director. But Jamie, learning Japanese and was suddenly loosing control of herself said in Japanese,

"I'm Jamie O'Malley, and you could call me Jamie-chan. I'm 12 years old as same as you. Don't worry, I can talk Japanese and I am willing to be your translator. Now what are your names?" Jamie said.

Everyone was shocked, even the director. Suddenly one of the students said, "Jamie, what are you saying?"

"Oh, I just talked to them." Jamie said pointing to the new students.

"Since when did you learn Japanese?" A student said.

"I've known it since forever." Jamie said, but again without control of herself.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were shocked. They didn't know where they were and were still confused. But, they'll just talk to Jamie in Japanese. Besides, no one understood them after all.

"Hi Jamie-chan, my name is Sakura Mikan-chan, here with me is Imai Hotaru-chan, Nogi Ruka-kun and Hyuuga Natsume-kun. And I'd like to ask you, where are we?" Mikan said, talking to Jamie.

Jamie was shocked to hear those names. It was them. The ones she kept on thinking about. And excitedly she answered, "Mikan-chan!!! I am your huge fan, and I'd like to see you end up with Natsume-kun, you belong!!! And your alice rocks!!! You're in the Human World."

Now, the class was more confused, how come Jamie kept on talking in Japanese, and what was she saying? Why suddenly she became so excited?

Now, Mikan and the rest were surprised and shocked. They were in the Human World? No, no, oh no no no no no!!! But they were surprised. How come Jamie-chan knew about them? How come she knew about Alice Academy? Jamie, using the mind-reading alice spoke,

"I see you went through a portal in the Northern Forest leading you here. And I know about your alice because I watch Alice Academy. Mikan-chan has the Nullifying and S.E.C. Alice, Hotaru-chan has the Invention Alice, Ruka-kun has the Animal Pheromone Alice and Natsume-kun has the Fire Alice. How I knew what you were thinking? I have all the Alices just yesterday. It suddenly went and processed in my mind. And I'm telling you know, you can't tell anyone your alices and about you until we find a way to return you to the Academy. For now, you'll be here with me. We'll change your names and don't use your alices, especially you Natsume-kun. Only talk to me, I'll protect you while you're here, and I'll do my best to be with you."

Mikan and the rest, finally understanding said, "Okay, and Thank you Jamie-chan."

"No problem, it's a pleasure." Jamie said.

Now, Jamie's class was more confused. The director asked her, "Jamie, do you know them?" Jamie, aware of their secret said, "Yes sir I do. I met them once during summer vacation, and they became my friends. Then I learned Japanese because of them, but you guys weren't aware of that. Allow me to introduce them." Jamie said.

"This is Mikari, Narika, Tsusake, and Kitsuneme. They're all 12 and live in Tokyo, Japan. They only know Japanese, so since I know Japanese, I would volunteer to be their translator if you don't mind."

"But Jamie, they're in I-A and you're in I-B so how can you translate?" The director said.

"Sir, I'll just temporarily transfer here until they leave. And if you separate them it would be harder. But if you transfer them in I-B, it will be too crowded. So, what do you think sir?" Jamie said.

"Okay, fine. Jamie will be here to translate for now. She'll be in I-A with the new students." The director said.

Then the director and I-B students left. Jamie went to get her things. When Jamie arrived back in I-A's room, she sat and talked with the gang.

"Ne, Jamie-chan, how come you said you would like to see me ending up with this perverted Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Oh, don't you know, you two are going to end up with each other, and all your fans expect that. Besides, you love each other."

Both of them blushed, while Ruka was jealous. Mikan and Natsume meant to be? No way!

"Jamie-chan, how do you say this? And what do you mean your fans like it?" Ruka said.

"Oh, don't you believe me? Oh, I forgot. I understand Ruka-kun. Don't worry, you'd end up with Hotaru-chan anyway."

They were shocked. They can't believe they were hearing this, then all of them said at once,

"Could you show us some proof? That this is meant to be and that our fans like it?"

Jamie grabbed a folder in her bag and showed it to them. It was a copy of one of her favorite fanfics, Forced! She got it in the Internet.

"That's a fanfic. It's what your fans write on what they want. I'll show the rest later."

They were shocked and convinced.

Courtesy of Jamie's alices, she prevented them not to use their alice. (Except for Hotaru and Ruka, they just get less power.) She also manages to communicate with them through thought. And she prevented them to talk to others but her, spill about the academy and speak in English so that others won't understand them. She made them live in a mansion that she made with her alice, although only the 5 of them could see it. They were thinking on how to return to the Academy everyday. They made plans and more.


	3. The Academy and Your Best Friend

**Back at the Academy**

All of the gang's classmates and friends were worried. They haven't returned after an hour in being inside the Northern Forest.

They wondered where they were, and were so worried, that the asked Narumi-sensei if he knows where they were. But no, Narumi-sensei didn't, and he started to worry as well. They asked for help and found nothing.

**Human World**

"Thanks a lot Jamie, for helping us." A cheerful Mikan said as she sat down the couch Jamie designed for them.

"Anything for the cutest couples in Gakuen Alice." Jamie replied.

"JAMIE!!!!!" They all yelled. (Yup, including the silent types…)

"Fine, fine.. But you wanted to see some proof right then here you go." Jamie said as she showed them a laptop showing all about Gakuen Alice.

Again, all of them had shocked faces. They couldn't believe what they saw, but again it was the truth.

"Jamie, since you're here, I really don't know about these love stuff, and I ask Hotaru and she doesn't reply so, do you know? Can you tell me?" Mikan said.

"Fine, and I would love to." Jamie said.

They all sat on the couch.

"If you love someone, you better prove it. If you don't, that someone could go to someone else. And you'd just get hurt and regret it, especially if the person involved is your best friend."

The four were shocked. They all had the same thoughts at the same time.

**Mikan's POV**

_I better prove it? So I need to show that person I love him. But who could it be? I can't believe this. Well, I'd wait for Jamie's words, I seem to like them._

**Hotaru's POV**

_This Jamie is good, perhaps I could ask for her help. I may know that Bunny Boy and Hyuuga loves Mikan. But how about me? What if Bunny Boy goes to Mikan, my best friend. I'd just get hurt. I'm starting to like this Jamie girl._

**Ruka's POV**

_How did she know that? She must know a lot, I better listen. But I agree to her thoughts. Natsume is my best friend and all, and I don't want to see him hurt. I know he loves Mikan as I do, but how about me? I just might get hurt. Wait, I am already hurt._

**Natsume's POV**

_This Jamie person is good, she really has the knowledge. If I love someone I better prove it? So I need to prove to Mikan I love her. But I can't, Ruka will not be happy. I don't know what to do. Especially Ruka's my best friend. Tch, I think I better listen to this Jamie._

**Jamie's POV**

_I got them, and I know I'm going to do this. Although I sense the AAO involved. Not sure. Better be careful._

End of chapter. There'll be more to come, and I got the ideas, I just can't get supporters. Please review and suggest.


	4. The Plan and AAO

The next day, they were all in school. Since they were all 12, they were just 1st Yr. students. Jamie started to think of a plan on how to get the gang back to the Academy.

**Jamie's POV**

_I need to get them back to the Academy. And start to help them realize their feelings as well… But how can I do all of those at the same time. Let's see, there was a portal. Wait, I sense something. I sense some AAO members around; I think they're involved about the portal. I better warn them, I'll send some thoughts I have in their minds._

**Mikan's POV**

_The AAO's involved? Maybe they're at it again, especially they want to get me and Natsume. I better be careful._

**Hotaru's POV**

_I better protect Mikan, be safe. We must always stick to Jamie._

**Ruka's POV**

_AAO? I better protect Natsume and Mikan, I know they want them._

**Natsume's POV**

_Those people again? They want me again, and my Mikan. No one, I mean NO ONE could own my Mikan but me. I better protect her at all costs._

Jamie, reading their thoughts laughed in herself.

**Jamie's POV**

_Better protect them. I know I can't prevent the attack, I can just protect them. I have a plan to get them back at the Academy and the only way is to create a portal again. We need to stop the AAO first, before creating the portal. They would be missing in the Academy for a year maybe. Even though the time is same with here still; the AAO plus to get them together is going to be hard. Wait, they're turning 13 as well. This IS the right time._

What do you think guys? Is it good? This fanfic will reach until they're 25 and have children so stay tuned. Next chapter is the continuation of the talk in the previous chapter: about love. Please review so I'd continue…


	5. Hotaru asks What's Love?

**At the Alice Mansion… (Where they live in the human world, remember it was mentioned in Chap. 2)**

"So, you sense the AAO?" Mikan asked.

"Yup, and I think their responsible for the reason why you got here." Jamie answered.

"Jamie, can you continue the stuff about love Mikan asked?" Hotaru said.

"Wow, that's unlike you Hotaru." Jamie said.

"Whatever, just get on with it." Hotaru replied.

"Hmm, let's see… Ahh, this is one: You know when you love someone when you can't get that person off your mind, when you are always concerned with that person. You can't explain what you feel about that person, and you always feel angry when that person is ignoring you. And if you love someone, you are willing to do anything for that person." Jamie said.

**Mikan's POV**

_You can't get that person off your mind, and concerned? Can't explain your feelings; feel angry when that person is ignoring you? Willing to do anything for that someone? And I better prove I love that person? Jamie's really good, I guess I feel that I'm in love with HIM. I better talk to Jamie about this._

**Hotaru's POV**

_Obviously, what she said now is true. But wait, I still don't know what to do. I mean, I don't know what I feel, and what HE is in my life. Jamie, please help me._

**Ruka's POV**

_This is somehow what I feel towards that girl. SHE is the one who brought light in our lives, and I guess I really love her. But what Jamie said bothers me; what if SHE really ends up with HIM? What if Imai and I are meant to be?_

**Natsume's POV**

_Jamie's right. I better prove her I LOVE HER. But how can I prove it? What if HER heart belongs to Ruka? Wait, Jamie said we are meant to be. HE will get hurt. SHE won't, so it's best to wait._

**Jamie's POV**

_I got them. Well, it's better this way. Since we're just 12 now, it would be best to let them develop their full feelings from 12-14. When they're 15, I'm sure they'll get together. The AAO, they're around us. I sense Reo and his ugly-looking freaky fiends. Better be careful. When they're 15, they could go to the Academy, and I'll go along, just to explain some things. I'll create a way that the 5 of us can go back and forth the portal. The AAO could attack maybe next month, but I know they're around us. The portal could wait, and it would be very hard to design it since we need to keep the Alices from being sensed by AAO, unless the attack. And, it's a portal. A PORTAL. It would be hard to make it. It won't be easy._

How was it? Please Review.

Natsume and Mikan has a secret relationship? Catch my new fanfic, SO What?


	6. The Arrival of Paul

**The Next Day…**

It was another day at the Human World. It was the same, but the Academy was still worried for Mikan and the rest.

"Good Morning class we have a new student, please come in." The director said.

The director gathered up I-A and I-B to introduce a new student.

"Hey, my name is Paul. The reason I transferred here is to find someone." Paul said.

Everyone thought at the same time it was Miguel, their celebrity classmate.

"Oh, as usual, it's Miguel again." A student said.

"Miguel? Who is Miguel? I came for a Jamie, is there a Jamie here?"

Everyone was shocked that Paul wasn't looking for Miguel. But they were more surprised, Jamie? They all pointed to Jamie.

"I believe we had never met, PAUL." Jamie said, while emphasizing Paul.

"We haven't? Well Jamie, I think it's easy for you to forget our meeting." Paul said.

"WE? I never met you, so stop joking." Jamie said, emphasizing We.

"April 25th, isn't that familiar? It was a deadline, and 25 girls received a phone call. April 28th, you went to one of your shopping heavens, April 30th, at exact 6:30 PM, a blue Hannah Montana Shirt. As well as this. Isn't that familiar, Jamie?" Paul said, while showing Jamie something.

"W-w-w-ait, I nev-v-ver told anyone those details. Who are you? Are you stalking me?" Jamie said.

"Woah, Jamie. Maybe you forgot about Eliza, Auntie and Me?" Paul said.

Jamie was blank. Until she managed to say,

"Sorry about my act. Of course, I didn't forget about you. Nice to see you again, Paul." Jamie replied, while shaking his hand.

Now everyone was shocked. Until one student managed to say,

"Jamie and John, no longer together, Jamie and Tony, never be, now it's Jamie and Paul." And they all teased her.

John deep down was mad, Tony as well. They both loved Jamie, but Jamie sort of liked John, who hates Tony, but kind of liked him. But they never told her, so they were mad when they saw this.

Jamie was blind by her love for Paul, and little did she know Paul was hiding something.

Natsume and the rest, on the other hand, sensed that there was something wrong with Paul, and they think he's part of the AAO.

How was it? Please review.


	7. Ruka asks What's Love?

This continues the talk about Love.

"Jamie, can you continue telling us the stuff about love?" Ruka asked this time.

"Wow it seems that all of you are interested in it." Jamie answered.

"Just get on with it." Ruka said.

"Okay, umm… You are willing to get hurt for the happiness of the person you love. You are willing to do anything for that person, even if the exchange is your sadness and you becoming hurt. But you will bear that pain, for that person, 'coz you love that person very much." Jamie said.

**Mikan's POV**

_I am willing to get hurt for HIM. I even did something for HIM, but I know it's for happiness and him. But it's my decision, so what? I'm willing to do anything for HIM, even though the exchange is my self._

**Hotaru's POV**

_HE loves HER, so I shouldn't mingle with that. HE loves HER, not me. I know that. HE is happy with that, so even though I'm not, it's fine. As long as HE is happy._

**Ruka's POV**

_I love HER. But it's for HIM. I need to bear the pain. It's for the best. It's for HER, and for HIM._

**Natsume's POV**

_Tch, how come? I love HER, but HE loves HER. But I love HER. I need to bear the pain for HER, and for HE to be happy._

**Jamie's POV**

_Wow, I never thought their love for each other is serious. I sense that the AAO is really around us… And really near to us too. We better be careful. We may never know, one of them is __using a disguise__. _

How was it? Please Review. 


	8. Paul is a traitor

Ever since Paul came, Jamie seemed to forget her plans for the gang. The gang, however, is really suspicious. Until Natsume and Ruka found out something in the Men's CR.

Natsume was in a cubicle, and Ruka was in another. They were so quiet until they heard someone getting inside the CR and said,

"The plan is working, and I'm really good. I can't believe I really need to read the mind of that Jamie just to see her weakness. PAUL. She doesn't know that I, Reo is Paul. She doesn't know that I'm little by little erasing her memories about the Black Cat and his girlfriend. Next, I'll completely erase her memories, and attack the Black Cat as well as his girlfriend. Soon, they'll be part of the AAO. Hahahaha!!!" Paul said.

Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened. Paul was Reo? How? Why is this happening? They better warn Jamie.

"Hey Mikan, Hotaru, we have something to tell you." Natsume said to them in their mansion.

"Woah, since when did you call us by our names?" Mikan and Hotaru said at once.

"Look, do you want to know or not?" Natsume said, while sitting beside Ruka, and across them was Mikan and Hotaru.

Mikan and Hotaru were both curious. Natsume won't call them by their names if this wasn't so big. So they both nodded.

"A while ago in school, we were in the Men's Room." Ruka said.

"Then, we heard someone coming in. It was Paul. And he said these words 'The plan is working, and I'm really good. I can't believe I really need to read the mind of that Jamie just to see her weakness. PAUL. She doesn't know that I, Reo is Paul. She doesn't know that I'm little by little erasing her memories about the Black Cat and his girlfriend. Next, I'll completely erase her memories, and attack the Black Cat as well as his girlfriend. Soon, they'll be part of the AAO. Hahahaha!!!'."

Mikan and Hotaru's eyes widened. Reo was using Paul that was using Jamie to get them. But Mikan asked something.

"Hey, who's Natsume's girlfriend?"

"It's you, baka." Hotaru said.

"Me? I never remember him courting me, asking me out, or said yes to him. You know, like what Paul did to Jamie." Mikan said.

"Did to Jamie?" The rest yelled at once.

"Yeah, don't you know? Paul asked Jamie a while ago to go to dinner with him. Natsume never did that." Mikan said.

"Mikan did you hear where they were going?" Ruka asked, panicked. Well, all of them except Mikan are.

"Yeah, they were going in Yellow Cab." Mikan said.

All of them grabbed each other's hands and went out, running toward Yellow Cab. "Hey, where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"To Yellow Cab, Quick there's no time!" Hotaru said.

"Why are we going there?" Mikan asked.

"Don't you remember what Ruka told you a while ago about what we heard Paul saying?" Natsume asked.

Mikan thought for a while and said, "Oh, yeah I remember." Mikan said.

**At Yellow Cab**

"You remember when we met?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do." Jamie said.

Suddenly the lights went out, but there was a candle in their table. Suddenly, Jamie looked at Paul, and he saw, Reo.

"Get her, and don't let her escape." Reo said.

So, Jamie was tied up, and knocked out.

The 4 reached Yellow Cab. They saw Jamie inside. There were no lights in Yellow Cab, except the spotlight spotted in Jamie, the unconscious, tied up Jamie.

Mikan was about to go in when Natsume said, "Wait, it's a trap."

Natsume was right indeed when suddenly AAO members appeared.

The next chapter is the battle, so please review!


	9. The most powerful Alice user

**Previously…**

**At Yellow Cab**

"You remember when we met?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do." Jamie said.

Suddenly the lights went out, but there was a candle in their table. Suddenly, Jamie looked at Paul, and he saw, Reo.

"Get her, and don't let her escape." Reo said.

So, Jamie was tied up, and knocked out.

The 4 reached Yellow Cab. They saw Jamie inside. There were no lights in Yellow Cab, except the spotlight spotted in Jamie, the unconscious, tied up Jamie.

Mikan was about to go in when Natsume said, "Wait, it's a trap."

Natsume was right indeed when suddenly AAO members appeared.

**Continuation…**

"So you arrived Black Cat?" a voice said.

The voice suddenly appeared to be Reo.

"Tch, Give Jamie back." Natsume said.

"I will if you and your girlfriend will come along." Reo said.

"For the last time, I am not Natsume's girlfriend!!!" Mikan said.

"Your wife?" Reo said.

"NO!!!" Natsume and Mikan answered.

"Well, well Black Cat. Don't you know who Sakura Mikan is?" Reo said.

Everyone was shocked by this question. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"You don't have to tell them, we both know what Mikan can do." The voice said.

The gang was shocked. What was it about Mikan?

The voice appeared to be Jamie, the Jamie that managed to escape.

"How did you get out?" Reo said.

"That's easy, I stood up, and went out of the door." Jamie said.

"Don't answer me that way." Reo said.

"Like I said, we both know what Mikan can do. Remember, when you kidnapped the Black Cat, she and Sumire came along, and you discovered her. After extensive researching, you found out who she was, and what she is capable of. She may not be aware of it, and we know that. The Academy is aware of what she is capable of, since she has those Alices, and they match to them." Jamie said.

The gang was shocked. What are they talking about? What was Jamie saying? They were surprised on what Jamie said: she has THOSE Alices, and they match to THEM? What are they saying? What's up with Mikan?

"You seem to be forgetting one thing, which we both know." Reo said.

They were waiting for Jamie's reply. They were wondering what she was going to say.

"I don't need to mention it in front of them." Jamie said.

"Come on, prove me you know it, or else" Reo said.

Jamie read Reo's mind and saw that he's going to use his Alice if she doesn't tell. So she said,

"Mikan is the most powerful Alice user that ever lived and existed, she is even more powerful that the Academy's Black Cat. She has the world on her hands, and she could even destroy the world." Jamie said.

_Sorry guys, I have no choice. He was planning to use his Alice. Don't worry, I'll take care of this. Just be careful and be alert. Remember, if someone attacks you, Natsume and Ruka will take care of it. Mikan, place a barrier around the 5 of us. Hotaru, well… Just be alert._

Jamie sent these thoughts to them.

The gang was shocked. All of them had thoughts at once.

**Mikan's POV**

_What are they talking about? Me, the most powerful Alice user? I have the world within my hands? What are they saying? Better ask Jamie some time. I have to do what she told us to do._

**Hotaru's POV**

_What are they saying? Mikan is the most powerful Alice user? She has the world within her hands? Better ask Jamie. For now, the best thing to do is to protect them._

**Ruka's POV**

_Mikan, what are they saying? You are the most powerful Alice user? You have the world within your hands? You're more powerful than Natsume? What I heard and know is that, Natsume is the most powerful Alice user in the world, and in the Academy. I'm more surprised when I heard that Mikan is more powerful than him._

**Natsume's POV**

_What are they saying? Polka is the most powerful alice user? She has the world within her hands? What was Reo talking about? 'Do you know who Sakura Mikan is' Reo said. Well, I know who she is. She is a girl wearing Polka dotted underwear, and wears pigtails… But what was he saying? Does he know something I don't?_

"Very good Jamie." Reo said.

"Well, you seem to be forgetting me, Reo, Jamie and my dear." A voice said.

"No, of course not." Reo said.

"I'm not forgetting about you, and don't call her that, she isn't aware of it. Leave her alone," Jamie said.

The voice appeared, and it appeared to be,

"Azumi Yuka." Jamie continued.

Mikan's eyes widened. Azumi Yuka? She was her mother.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other," Mikan said.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were shocked. Who was this person?

"Mom." Mikan continued.

Now, they were shocked. This girl, part of the AAO is Mikan's mother?

"But Mikan, you said to me your mother and father died." Hotaru said.

"That's what grandpa told me. But when I heard her name, it's the name of my mother." Mikan answered.

"So, dad was still taking care of you, sweetie." Mikan's mother said.

"Yes he was." Mikan said.

"Enough small talk. Let's fight." Reo said.

Suddenly AAO members appeared and started to attack. The gang did what Jamie told them, And Jamie was battling some of the members. Mikan made a Nullification barrier. Suddenly, her barrier got weak. An AAO member was going to attack him with a gun shot when suddenly, Mikan blocked the gun shot. It hit her instead.

"Mikan!!!" They all said.

Jamie was so angry that she used the Banish Alice, which banished Reo and Azumi Yuka from the Human World and Anime World. They ended up being in the World where all villains where banished, the world that never lived.

Jamie quickly went to Mikan. She teleported all of them to the mansion. Jamie healed Mikan and soon, Mikan was cured. Jamie and the rest made her rest.

"I'm glad Mikan's well." Hotaru said.

"Since when were you concerned?" Ruka asked.

"You don't know me well, Nogi. Mikan taught me happiness, love and friendship. Without her, I never knew how to feel. She changed me. She's my best friend, so I'm concerned. I may hit her with the Baka Gun, but I love her." Hotaru said.

"So, you really care for her?" Ruka asked.

"Of course I am. Mikan, without her, Hyuuga would never see light. Hyuuga and you, she changed the both of you. Now, both of you fight for her love." Hotaru said.

Natsume and Ruka blushed.

"Hey, speaking of, Imai, do you know who she loves?" Ruka asked.

"Now that you mention it, the last time I read her feelings, it's mixed up." Hotaru said.

"You read her feelings? How?" Natsume asked this time.

"Yup, through my invention, the Heart sensor. It reads your heart." Hotaru said.

"Ohh, so what do you mean mixed up?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I know she loves Hyuuga, but suddenly, she started to like Nogi, and her love for Hyuuga lessened and her love for Nogi grew." Hotaru said.

"So she loved me, then she started to love Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"No, she loves you, it's just her love is divided, and the other half is her love for Nogi." Hotaru answered.

"Ohh…" Both of them answered.

"No, somehow Hotaru's invention is not right." Jamie said, coming out of no where.

"What do you mean Jamie?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, remember where you started you conversation?" Jamie said.

They all tried to remember until Ruka said,

"Yea, when Hotaru said she's glad Mikan's alright."

"Well, remember why Mikan was not alright?" Jamie said.

"Because she was shot?" Ruka said.

"Well, why was she shot?" Jamie asked.

"Because… because…" Ruka said.

"Because she wanted to protect and save Natsume. Her barrier got weak, because her mother was messing with it. When she saw an AAO member shot a bullet, she saw them bullet going towards Natsume, so she blocked it. How did I know? I read her mind a while ago."

"Now, why were you saying Imai's invention is not right?" Natsume asked.

"Because the way she acted a while ago proves her love for you. You may just think she's doing it because you're her friend, but no. Remember when you burned the warehouse because the AAO hurt her? She did the same for you." Jamie said.

"Proves her love?" They all said.

"Yes, this is an addition to our little lesson of love. When you love someone, you are willing to risk everything, even your life. You cannot buy love, or figure it out through machinery. Those love compatibility tests is not true. It may say that Mikan and Natsume as well as Hotaru and Ruka cannot be, but it isn't what fate and destiny say. Your heart, love and feelings cannot be compared to physical, mechanical objects." Jamie said.

"So Mikan knows about this already?" Ruka asked.

"Of course, she just did it right?" Jamie asked.

"Right." Ruka asked.

"Do you know the reason why Mikan and Natsume will end up together, and Hotaru and Ruka will end up together?" Jamie asked again.

They all wanted to know, so they said at once, "No, tell us."

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out." Jamie said.

"Aww…" they replied.

"Well, got to go. We're switching turns on who will watch Mikan. Hotaru's first, then Ruka, then me. Natsume you're last. Ciao!" Jamie said.

So Natsume and Ruka went to bed. Jamie went home to her house and Hotaru went in Mikan's room and watched over her.

How was it? Please review.


	10. Explanations

The gang was shocked on what happened last night. The next day in school, everyone was wondering where was Paul. Jamie answered,

"I dumped him, and he went where he belongs." Jamie said.

Everyone was surprised. But two guys, who were fighting over Jamie was relieved. And it happened to be John and Tony.

"Jamie, about last night, can you tell us everything?" Hotaru asked.

"I will. But not now. Later, maybe." Jamie replied.

**After class, in the Alice Mansion**

"Jamie, explain." Hotaru said.

"Fine, well what do you want to know, shoot." Jamie said. (When she said shoot, it means, shoot the questions.)

"What did you mean when you said 'We both know what Mikan can do'?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, it was when Natsume was kidnapped by the AAO and Mikan and Sumire followed him. If Natsume could remember, Reo asked them what are their Alices. Reo figured out Mikan has the Nullification Alice and said this 'This face, she looks exactly just like that person.' While looking at Mikan. He asked to research about Mikan. "That person" is Mikan's mother, and Reo researched about Mikan and found out about her Alices; Nullification and S.E.C. Since then, Reo stopped targeting Natsume, but Mikan instead." Jamie replied.

"Ohh, so Jamie, what do you mean when you said 'She may not be aware of it, and we know that. The Academy is aware of what she is capable of, since she has those Alices, and they match to them.'" Ruka asked.

"Hmm, Mikan is not aware of S.E.C. yet, which all of you aren't as well. I mentioned it a lot of times, but you never asked. The Academy knows it when they found out about her family, and Alices. She has Nullification and S.E.C., which matched to 'them' which were Azumi Yuka and Mikan's dad." Jamie replied.

"Tch, so what are you saying when you said 'Mikan is the most powerful Alice user that ever lived and existed, she is even more powerful that the Academy's Black Cat. She has the world on her hands, and she could even destroy the world.' Polka more powerful than me? Impossible. I'm the most powerful student in Gakuen Alice."

"If you're not aware, your Alice which is Fire, is 3rd of the list of the Most Powerful Alices. 1st is S.E.C. and it's followed by Nullification, which Mikan both possesses." Jamie said.

"It appears to be someone is already listening, Mikan." Jamie said after breaking the silence.


	11. Love and Perverted thoughts

**Flashback…**

"It appears to be someone is already listening, Mikan." Jamie said after breaking the silence.

**End of Flashback**

"So it's really true, right?" Mikan said.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry. I know that ever since they found out, you did it, right? And with him." Jamie said.

"Yup, couldn't stop it, really. I have no choice." Mikan answered.

**Hotaru's POV**

_They found out? She did it? With him? Who's him? What did they do? Don't tell me Mikan did it with a guy._

**Ruka's POV**

_Who found out what? What did Mikan do with who? Did she do it already?_

**Natsume's POV**

_What the heck? Someone found out something, and ever since they found out Mikan did it with who? What the heck!_

**Regular POV**

"Are you alright now?" Jamie asked.

"Quite, I could use it." Mikan said.

"No, not here. Not in front of them." Jamie said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Jamie I have to talk to you." Mikan said.

"I was just thinking of the same thing." Jamie said.

They left and talked.

**Jamie and Mikan's Talk **(J is Jamie and M is Mikan)

J: You wanna know about it, right.

M: Yeah, I wanna know about what happened.

J: Well, let's just say that everything is going my way. The portal, I could start designing it (and making you and Natsume together) and fix up. Well there's nothing more to discuss so, ciao!

**This is when everyone's in the living room**

_I know you want to ask Natsume, don't worry I'll cover you. _Jamie said as she sent these thoughts to Natsume.

"Guys, I want to mention this to all of you so listen carefully. I read all your thoughts and figured out you're all interested in hearing this. Opposites attract. If in a magnet, North and South attract, it also works on love. So, think about it." Jamie said.

**Mikan's POV**

_Yes, I finally start to understand it. I think, or I know I love ________._

**Hotaru's POV**

_No doubt about it. I really love ________._

**Ruka's POV**

_I'm sure; I am in love with ________._

**Natsume's POV**

_Even though I try to fight it, I know now, that I love you __________!!!!_

Find out about the blanks on the next chapter… 


	12. Realize

**Previously…**

_I know you want to ask Natsume, don't worry I'll cover you. _Jamie said as she sent these thoughts to Natsume.

"Guys, I want to mention this to all of you so listen carefully. I read all your thoughts and figured out you're all interested in hearing this. Opposites attract. If in a magnet, North and South attract, it also works on love. So, think about it." Jamie said.

**Mikan's POV**

_Yes, I finally start to understand it. I think, or I know I love ________._

**Hotaru's POV**

_No doubt about it. I really love ________._

**Ruka's POV**

_I'm sure; I am in love with ________._

**Natsume's POV**

_Even though I try to fight it, I know now, that I love you __________!!!!_

**End.**

**Mikan's POV**

_Yes, I finally start to understand it. I think, or I know I love Natsume. I never thought it would be this way, but after hearing Jamie's words, and realizing it. I realize I love Natsume. At first I thought Natsume, then Ruka, then Natsume. But now, I'm sure it's Natsume._

**Hotaru's POV**

_No doubt about it. I really love Ruka. He's different from all guys asides from Hyuuga but he is definitely the one._

**Ruka's POV**

_I'm sure; I am in love with Hotaru. At first I thought it was Mikan, but because of Jamie, I realized it was Hotaru._

**Natsume's POV**

_Even though I try to fight it, I know now, that I love you Mikan!!!! Yes, I love you Sakura Mikan!!! I thought not, but it's true. I love Mikan._

**Jamie's POV**

_I finally got them to realize their true feelings. But I need them to confess to each other now. Looks like Dr. Love needs to give a check up._

**Normal POV**

"So I see, you realize your true feelings. Hooray!!! Now, I'm going to help you each about your love life. Don't worry, I'll be there to help you." Jamie said.

"So can you help me with him?" Mikan asked.

"Yea me too." Hotaru said.

"Well, please help me with her." Ruka said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but please help me with her." Natsume said. (Woah, Natsume, is that you?)

"Fine, fine. I'm all gonna help you. Even though you don't ask, I'm gonna help, okay?"

"Okay." They all said.

**Next day…**

_It's operation confession, I'm going to help them. _Jamie thought.

"Good morning, guys." Jamie said to the gang in school.

"Hey Jamie." They replied.

"Umm, can we exchange places, everyone." Jamie asked.

"Fine." They all replied.

They all knew what Jamie's plan was, to seat them with their love.

This was the previous seating arrangement: HxMxJxRxN

The new seating arrangement: HxRxJxMxN

"So, it's cupcakes today." Natsume said.

"Pervert!" Mikan said, as Natsume smirked.

"Stop it, lovebirds." Jamie said.

Both of them blushed.

"Hey my pencil fell, can you get it?" Ruka asked.

"Get it yourself or I'll sell these pictures of you playing with PyoPyo." Hotaru said.

"Imai!!!!" Ruka said.

"Well, another set of lovebirds. Just stop fighting." Jamie said.

Both of them blushed.

"Hey, Jamie, John and Tony wants to say I love you." A student said. (John and Tony were mentioned in Chapter 2)

"Zip it, I know you're all joking." Jamie said.

"Hmm, seems like we're not the only lovebirds." The gang said at once.

"Stop it!!!" Jamie said.

How was it? Please review… 


	13. Performance

Sorry for not updating… I was really busy… Hope you enjoy this chapter… 

**Previously…**

"Hmm, seems like we're not the only lovebirds." The gang said at once.

"Stop it!!!" Jamie said.

**End…**

The gang was waiting for the classes to start; suddenly the director came in for an announcement.

"Good morning everyone." The director said.

"Good morning sir." Everyone replied.

"I need the representatives of each class on my office now. I already talked to I-B and they mentioned that their representative will be Jan and Jamie. How about here in I-A?" The director said. (It was mentioned on Chapter 2 that Jamie belongs to I-B. She just transferred temporarily to I-A.)

"Sir, it will be Francine and Patrick." A student said.

"Good, please come by to my office." The director said.

"Yes sir!" Jamie, Francine and Patrick said.

"Okay, dismissed."

"Good bye and thank you sir."

"I wonder what is going on?" Mikan asked.

"Don't know, but I think I know… I'm not sure… I'll just go there later." Jamie said.

**At the office…**

"Good morning Sir." The representatives said.

"Good morning, please take your seats."

"Thank you sir."

"As you see, Valentine's day is near. I would like you to prepare a performance, per batch, for the Valentine's day program. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, dismissed."

**With the representatives…**

"What shall we do?" Patrick asked.

"A dance performance for I-A and I-B." Jan said.

"I have an idea, we'll have it partner-partner." Jamie said.

"Okay then, it's partner-partner. Practice at our house." Francine said.

"Okay!"

**At Francine's house…**

Everyone was busy talking. Chatting, for they don't know what's up. Until someone shouted,

"Everybody shut up!!!!!!" Jamie yelled.

Everyone kept quiet. They know that if Jamie yells, she won't stop yelling until you do what she says… Plus, she could get scary when she's angry.

"Good, now Jan will talk, if you don't listen, then that's your problem." Jamie said.

"Okay, so we will have a dance performance at the Valentine's day program. I-A and I-B will be combined, understood?" Jan said.

"Yes!" They replied.

"Now, we representatives decided it will be partner-partner." Patrick said.

"Aww…" They replied.

"Shut up!!!!!" Jamie yelled.

They kept quiet, and Francine continued what Patrick was saying.

"The song would be What I've Been Looking For, from High School Musical." Jan said.

"Let me guess, Jamie chose it." A student said.

"Well, what is it to you when I chose it?" Jamie said.

"Nothing, nothing." The student said.

"Good, so now we will choose your partners. Line up according to height. Girls and boys have different lines." Jan said.

"Okay, so he's your partner, she's your partner." Francine said.

"Okay so Natsume, Mikan's your partner, Hotaru, Ruka's your partner." Jamie said as she brought the pairs together.

"Okay so my partner is Christine." Jan said.

"And my partner is Francine." Patrick said.

"Jamie, who's your partner?" Francine asked.

"Well, the ones who don't have partners are John, Angelo and Tony, so you decide." Jamie said.

"Well, it's quite hard to decide. Let's vote on it then." Jan said.

"Okay, we will have a voting if Jamie's partner will be Tony, Angelo or John. Please place your votes." Patrick said.

(The total voters are 30.)

John-8

Angelo-11

Tony- 11

"There's a tie between Angelo and Tony." Francine said.

"Well, Jamie should decide. Since she's the 'Sharpay' of the batch, she could choose her 'Ryan'" Jan said, while laughing.

"I can't." Jamie said.

"I think it should be Tony, since Jamie and Tony fight often, and they're a cute couple." Patrick said.

"Ewww… I'd rather kiss a dog than be with that freak!" Jamie said.

"Then kiss this dog." Jan said.

"Fine!" Jamie said.

Jamie did kiss the dog. Since Jamie was the most daring in the batch, she did it with no hesitations. (I'm really like this in real life…)

"So, your partner is Angelo then." Jan said.

"Okay!!!" Jamie said.

"Let's practice!!!" Jan yelled.

Actually, John and Tony were upset. Jamie was really angry at them, but they didn't know. She's angry because they got in line during recess. Angelo was happy, because he also had a secret crush for Jamie, but no one knows. Jamie was 50-50. She wished that her partner was John or Tony. But she is also angry with them. But she's happy that she's with Angelo, for she kind of had a crush on him.

Deep inside, the gang was happy. Their partners are their crushes.

**Chapter end.**

I'm sorry if I didn't update soon. I was really busy. To make it up, I made this chapter long. Next chapter is the program, please tell me what you want to happen during the dance, and the program… Please review! 


	14. What I've Been Looking For

Sorry for the really late update….

**Previously…**

Actually, John and Tony were upset. Jamie was really angry at them, but they didn't know. She's angry because they got in line during recess. Angelo was happy, because he also had a secret crush for Jamie, but no one knows. Jamie was 50-50. She wished that her partner was John or Tony. But she is also angry with them. But she's happy that she's with Angelo, for she kind of had a crush on him.

Deep inside, the gang was happy. Their partners are their crushes.

**End…**

The practice time was really long. Until they finally finished the performance, the dreaded day arrived.

Jamie was the Sharpay of the batch. So she was the one who sang.

**What I've Been Looking For-HSM**

Angelo:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Jamie:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you  
so lonely before I've finally found  
what I've been looking for

Jamie:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Angelo:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

Ryan:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

**Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka's POVs**

This is exactly what I feel for him/her. I finally found what I've been looking for.

End of chapter. How was it? Please send me your reviews and suggestions. I might update once a month, but twice during summer. 


	15. Talk

Sorry for the long update. Since it's summer, I'll try to update sooner.

**Jamie's POV (My real POV)**

_Omg! OMG!!! I danced and sang with Angelo. It's a dream come true. Thank God I convinced him to dance and sing. But why does he listen to me? Could it be that he has a crush on me to? That's silly talk. But I remember that he is the first ever guy I promised something. I promised him while we were walking ALONE around the campus, that he should just come to me if he needs my help, and I'd help him with anything. I didn't even promise that to my best friend or friends. To him, only him. But speaking of him, he looks so cute. I remember when we danced before this, he catched me and we danced the ballroom. But Jamie, snap out of it! You need to think of the portal now, as well as to get them together. Aha! It's summer, and after my Recognition, I will take them to Boracay to bond them together, Yes, yes!_

**End of POV**

**At the Mansion…**

"Hey guys, since it's summer, I want to take you to Boracay, if you don't mind." Jamie said.

"What's Boracay?" Mikan asked.

"Baka, it's one of the tourist destinations here in the Philippines." Natsume said.

"Oh, and don't call me baka!" Mikan yelled.

"Okay, so we're going. I already started the blueprints for the portal." Jamie said.

Mikan started getting teary-eyed.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Jamie asked.

"Well, that means we would be leaving you." Mikan said.

"You won't, I'm planning to make the portal permanent, so you could go back and forth here." Jamie said.

"Yay! So it means I could see Joe Jonas more!" Mikan yelled.

"Who's that?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, it's Mikan's crush, right Mikan?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, he's so cute and talented! I so love him!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume is starting to get jealous.

**At night, Mikan's room**

Jamie has just finished checking everyone out but Mikan, she arrived in her room and knocked.

"Come in." Mikan said.

"Hey, I'm just checking out if you're alright, 'coz if you are, I gotta get going." Jamie said.

"Yes I am." Mikan said.

"You know, you can't fool me with that face, and tone." Jamie said.

"What's wrong?"

(This is in conversation form, J is Jamie, Mikan is M.)

M: Him.

J: Oh, you're worried what if he doesn't love you.

M: Yeah.

J: Don't worry, it's why I'm here right.

M: Yeah, but do you perhaps have any clue on who he loves?

J: Yeah.

M: I won't ask who, but I would ask you to describe the girl.

J: She's friendly, pretty, kind, and perfect.

M: So it's not me.

J: I wouldn't say it is you. And I won't say it's not you. I mean, who wouldn't love you?

M: Him.

J: Stop it, don't worry, 'coz I'll help you.

M: Okay, thanks, I guess.

J: Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright.

M: Okay.

J: I'm going, good night.

M: Night.

Jamie left. Unknown to them 2 boys and 1 girl at the next room was watching a CCTV screen, hearing everything.

How was it? Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated on such a long time… But before I say anything, I would like to apologize right now…

I'm going to do a remake on the following:  
Crazy Love

S.O. What?

I'm also going to rewrite the following stories:

All Because of a Stupid Picture

When Worlds Collide

Who's My Daddy?

I hope you understand… I'm planning to do one story at a time now… So, I'm creating a poll on what you want for me to do first… Thanks and I hope you understand…


	17. Chapter 17

So, hey guys.. I know it's been a long time… As in a really long time… Anyway, if you guys are still interested in my fanfics, I might continue them, if you want to.. And, I might start new ones and such… So just send a review/message if you really want to… And suggestions? Yeah, I'm open to them…

P.S. Follow me on twitter and blogger. I'm active there, so you'll know if I'm updating or not… And such..

And, I also might post my fanfics on blogger instead of fanfiction. Or I might create a new account here, I really don't know so… Please just send messages/reviews…

Twitter: ayimaj

Blogger: ayimaj . blogspot . com (Remove the spaces. )


End file.
